


The Edge of Glory

by airam06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, appearance of the dom!eyebrow, is there a rating worse than E, why does it always end up as bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: Dean tries edging himself and accidentally prays to Castiel, who is more than happy to help.





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile. Here, have some extremely explicit porn.

Dean loved his brother, there was no doubt, but _damn_ , being cooped up with him, stuck inside thanks to a winter storm, had brought back memories of the two of them butting heads when they were crammed into hotel rooms as a kid. And a man had needs, after all. It was one thing to wank it in the shower; Sam would never know, or if he did, he was tactful enough not to mention it. It was another thing entirely to moan unabashedly in poorly-insulated rooms with your brother just down the hall, because if there was one thing Dean enjoyed, it was a loud solo flight. Crank up some porn, lay back on his bed, moan like a pornstar. It had been weeks since he'd had some alone time, so when the roads finally cleared and Sam volunteered to make the two hour trek into town to pick up the supplies vital to living off the grid at the bunker, Dean agreed so readily that his brother narrowed his eyes.

"...Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean replied testily.

"You're letting me take the car without complaining. No 'Sam, don't park near the front' or 'if someone dents my car, shoot first and ask questions later'. Just...just tell me you aren't doing anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Why-" Sam cut him off with a look. "Fine! Okay, nothing stupid. Jesus."

"Why do you want me gone so badly then?" Sam pressed on, and Dean threw his hands up.

" _Sam_. I just need some time alone."

Sam studied him and must have found him truthful, because he sighed and stood to grab the keys and his jacket.

"Bring me some stuff to make burgers. If I have to eat one more frozen meal, I'm gonna lose it."

"Yeah, like you're the epitome of health," Sam shot back.

"Your face is...the epitome...of health," Dean replied lamely. "Shut up."

With that, Sam grinned and headed down to the garage. Dean grumbled about smartass brothers and emptied his coffee cup down the drain. He gave Sam a few minutes, in case he had forgotten anything, then climbed the stairs to his own room. He resisted the urge to hurry, even though he could feel anticipation thrumming through his veins like an electrical current. He closed the door to his room, locking it even though he knew it was pointless, and began to undress himself slowly.

His skin felt hyper sensitive, and the drag of the clothes against his skin caused goosebumps to rise in their wake. Dean wasn't hard yet, not really, and he avoided touching himself at all with the exception of allowing the waistband of his boxers to catch on his cock head when he tugged them down his legs and off his body. Finally naked, he crawled onto his bed and grabbed his laptop, firing it up and going to his favorite porn site immediately.

Dean clicked through his favorite stars' pages, finally landing on a slim brunette with a penchant for letting her partners tie her down. Dean's cock twitched at the thumbnail for her latest video, and he started it up immediately. 

It was good as far as porn goes, and his dick was halfway paying attention, but Dean still felt that need under his skin. He wanted something different, something he didn't always go for. He navigated back to the home page and looked at the categories. Blowjob, pornstar, orgy. Dean kept scrolling until he saw a category that made his heart give a heavy thump. _Gay_. Dean knew he wasn't straight; he'd noticed attractive men before, he'd even watched gay porn before. He felt a curl of excitement and clicked the category.

A quick glance at the videos had Dean hardening. _Young Twink Rides Big Cock_ one title boasted, while another stated _Hairy Delivery Man Accepts Package_ (and, okay, that one made him snort). His gaze landed on one titled _Muscular Man Edges Himself_ , which featured a tan man with gorgeous blue eyes, and Dean licked his lips before clicking on it.

The video began with the man palming his cock while laying on his bed. A voice spoke out from behind the camera.

"How many times are you going to get close before you come?" the man asked, and the blue-eyed man grinned.

"Five," he answered, then lay his head back onto the pillows and wrapped a hand around himself.

Dean didn't think it sounded all that difficult. So you get close to coming and stop? Big deal. It sounded more annoying than anything else. He lightly played with his dick, not wanting to get anywhere close yet, and stared at the video. The man on the screen started out easily enough, moaning at all the right places, and pulling his hand away before laughing and claiming "one". It just reinforced Dean's idea that edging was easy. As the video went on though, he started to change his mind. By the time the man reached five, he was a panting, writhing mess, and Dean was leaking down the sides of his cock. He had to move his hand away entirely when the man in the video came.

Dean had to try it. He wanted to see if he could hold off like the other man had. With a challenge in mind, Dean set his laptop on the side table and lay back on his own bed.

The first stroke to his cock was bliss. Dean set up a rhythm, his hand moving silkily through the precome already covering his dick. He pumped harder, and his other hand began to roam his body. He ghosted over his nipples with a gasp, and wound a hand in his hair to tug. His body began to tighten, just about to fall over the edge-

And Dean moved his hand away, already panting slightly.

"One," he said aloud, and took great steadying breaths.

A moment later, when he was sure his body could handle it, he reached down to start again. Now, though, he felt like he was halfway along already. He planted his feet on the bed and began to fuck upward into his fist, moaning at the wet sounds and sheer pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," he bit into the meat of his arm hard enough to leave marks. "Fuck yes, just like that."

He squeezed his eyes shut and moved faster until his orgasm began to creep upward again. His hand lingered this time, almost until it was too late, and he quickly let go, clenching his fists in the sheets underneath of himself.

"T-two," he wheezed out.

Maybe this was harder than he had expected. There was nothing stopping Dean from giving in to his need and fucking his fist until he came except pride. He wanted to keep going like the man in the video had, and he wanted to see if it could feel that good. Dean skated over his cock again and took himself in hand.

This time, he felt close to orgasm immediately. He slowed his pace down, but couldn't bring himself to drag his hand away. He lacked the self control for this, Dean knew. What he really needed was someone to control this for him. Dean bucked his hips at the thought of some nameless person demanding he let go of his cock. Maybe some brunette, sitting at the edge of his bed and watching him fuck himself senseless. Someone whose gaze was intense, who looked at him like they were searching his soul. Someone like...Cas.

"Fuck!" Dean's eyes flew open and he let go immediately, having nearly hurtled across the finish line at the thought of the angel watching him jerk off. No, _controlling_ it. Making sure that Dean experienced every bit of pleasure that his body was capable of. His hand reached back to his cock.

"Three," Dean added breathlessly, eyes slipping shut again.

He was nearly there the instant his hand touched his cock, so he took it away and rolled over onto his stomach. The pressure was perfect, and Dean thrust into the blankets, his precome wetting the blanket and making for slick movements. Dean rolled his hips back and pressed in again.

"Mmm," he moaned, closing his teeth around the blanket underneath involuntarily. 

He clenched the fabric in his fists and fucked downward again, pressing hard into the mattress and groaning at how good it felt. He picked his pace up, imagining Cas behind him and watching him fall apart. 

"Fuck, love it when you watch me," Dean babbled, half out of his mind with want. "Want to see me come? Want me to make a mess of myself?"

Dean let out a moan and flipped onto his back again, taking himself in hand immediately. He wasn't strong enough to keep going, he wanted to come, wanted to feel himself shake apart. 

"I want it," Dean moaned, fucking his fist. "Cas. Fuck, I want it so _bad_."

"Dean," a low voice said, and Dean's eyes once again shot open.

Castiel stood beside the bed, staring at Dean with an unreadable expression. 

"C-Cas!" Dean grabbed a pillow and covered himself hastily. "What-why are you here?"

"You prayed to me."

"No," Dean shook his head, arousal still simmering in his body, though it was being slowly replaced by confusion.

"There were many...thoughts, at first. Desire. Longing," Castiel's gaze flickered toward Dean's covered lap. "And then my name."

"Oh, uh," Dean began. "That was-I just wanted-"

"Someone to control your pleasure when you cannot do so yourself," Castiel finished for him, and bent down closer. "Am I correct?"

"Uh...yeah," Dean's voice cracked on the word and he cleared his throat.

"You and I have been through nearly everything, Dean. I have seen your soul, I have carried its weight. I have given everything for you without hesitation," Castiel was hovering over him closer every second, and Dean leaned back until he was flat on the bed, Castiel's arms bracketing either side of his head. "How can you think I don't feel the same? The want, the need."

Dean's eyes darted to Castiel's lips and he licked his own.

"I-I didn't know," he said, and Castiel tilted his head.

"I should've made myself more clear," he said, his breath spreading warm in the air between them. "Just how badly I want you. I want to see you spread out underneath of me, face contorted in bliss. I want to hear you moan my name as you come."

Dean let out an honest-to-god whimper.

"Do you want that?" Castiel's eyes searched his, and Dean let out a nearly hysterical laugh.

"Yeah. I do."

Dean surged up to meet Castiel in a kiss and was pleased when Castiel responded immediately. Castiel licked along Dean's lips and Dean immediately parted them, allowing their tongues to slide against one another. Dean worked his hands up on Castiel's shoulders and began shoving at his jacket; he was, after all, completely naked with the exception of the pillow squished between them, and he wanted to feel Castiel's skin against his own.

Castiel got the hint and sat back, quickly removing his jackets and shirt, which ended up in a pile on the floor with his hastily removed shoes, socks, and pants. He stood and shimmied out of his underwear, and Dean stared unashamedly, his hand sliding down to remove the pillow and reach for his cock.

"No," Castiel said with all the confidence of a commander giving orders; Dean dropped his hand at once. "I decide when you touch yourself, when you come."

"Yes sir," Dean had been trying for sarcasm, but his agreement was too quick to be anything but a concession.

"Good boy," Cas sat back down on the bed and slid his hand up Dean's thigh. "Put your hands behind your head."

Dean complied and Castiel bent over his lap. His hand brushed against Dean's straining dick, and Dean curled his toes.

"I believe you had just reached number four?" Castiel asked, his fingers barely ghosting over Dean's cock, and Dean nodded. "Good. Just one more to go. Do not come."

With that, Castiel leaned over and sucked Dean's cock into his mouth. The edging had made his dick sensitive to any kind of touch, and having Castiel's perfect, wet mouth around him was nearly too much. Dean thrashed his head from side to side, torn between wanting to squeeze his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure and the desire to watch Castiel bob on his cock like he'd been doing it for years. 

Castiel worked Dean's cock deep into his throat and swallowed around it, then pulled back to lick at the dripping precome. He pulled away and a string followed his mouth, leaving the angel looking utterly filthy and very nearly sending Dean over the edge. Castiel sucked his own fingers until they were wet, then reached between Dean's legs to circle his finger around his hole. Dean's hips twitched and Castiel took Dean's cock back into his mouth with a satisfied hum, pushing just the tip of his finger into Dean's hole.

"L-lube. Nightstand. Top drawer."

He was stuttering, but Castiel understood. He reached into the stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, applying some to his fingers before bending back over Dean to suck him and spread his hole.

Dean took in steadying breaths and closed his eyes, allowing the angel to work him over. He simultaneously wanted to thrust back against the digit moving inside of him and up into the silken heat of Castiel's mouth, but it was taking all of his concentration not to come. Castiel, for his part, slowed down his sucking and carefully opened Dean up so as not to throw him over the edge. 

It wasn't until Castiel had worked in four fingers that he began to suck Dean's cock again in earnest. Dean's eyes were still closed, but he could feel a new desperation in the angel's motions, the more frequent moans around his cock, and he chanced opening his eyes.

Castiel was using his other hand to jerk himself off while he worked his fingers in Dean's ass. 

"Fuck, stop, _five_!"

Castiel backed off immediately, breathing hard and his face flushed, though he still looked perfectly in control. Dean's ass clenched around the sudden emptiness and he rolled over to his knees, looking back at Castiel over his shoulder. His pride swelled when he saw Castiel lick his lips at the sight.

"Please," he begged, and spread his legs wide. "Fuck me, Cas."

Castiel grabbed the lube and spread some on his dick, then got on his knees behind Dean, rubbing his cock against his hole.

"Tell me how much you want it," the tip of Castiel's dick caught on Dean's rim and the other man shuddered. "I want to hear it."

"Cas," Dean's knees were shaking, "want you so bad. Want your cock inside me. _Please_."

"Such a good boy," Castiel praised, and began to press his thick cock into Dean's hole.

Dean smothered a moan into his arm and spread his legs as wide as he could. He could feel every inch of Castiel's warm cock sinking into his body and he pressed back against him, eager to get him in faster. Castiel pulled out, pushed in, until he was fully sheathed inside Dean's body. He pressed his hips forward wanting even more, then pulled back and pressed in faster, harder. Dean's ass was tight and hot and Castiel moaned as he pounded him. He squeezed his hands on Dean's hip, feeling the soft skin there, and pulling the man back against him as he thrust forward. 

Dean stifled another moan as Castiel's grip tightened and his hands tangled in the sheets. It all felt too good, too perfect. Dean bit back a sound when Castiel thrust in just right, and he felt the angel pause. Castiel pulled out and Dean was flipped onto his back in an instant.

"Do not hide those sounds from me," Castiel raised an eyebrow in a challenge, and lifted Dean's legs to his shoulders before shoving back into his wet hole, bending Dean practically in half. "I want to hear you."

It was like a dam had been broken; Dean clutched at Castiel hard enough for his nails to leave marks while the man thrust into him hard and fast. Dean's orgasm, already put off and constantly on edge, was rapidly approaching.

"Fuck, Cas. Feel so good inside me. Let me come? Please, baby, can I come?"

Castiel sucked a mark on Dean's neck and growled into his ear.

"Come."

Castiel sat back and fucked into him with abandon. Dean took himself in hand and writhed on Castiel's dick, gasping and moaning.

"Yeah, please, give it to me! Fuck it out of me, give it to me-ah! I'm coming! _Castiel_!" 

Dean's back arched and his eyes slid shut in pleasure as he came, rope after rope of thick come landing on his stomach and chest and pooling there. His ass tightened and Castiel thrust hard inside him one last time, coming with a shout and emptying deep in Dean's body. Dean's orgasm seemed to last forever, until his body finally went lax and he sucked in an enormous breath, just in time for Castiel to pull out and collapse onto his stomach.

They lay that way for a moment, both heaving in air and recovering. Dean felt pleasantly tingly, sated, and absolutely exhausted. He carefully brought his hand up to Castiel's back and smoothed it down the skin there gently. Castiel tensed and Dean froze.

"Was that...okay?" Castiel asked, raising his head to look at Dean tentatively.

Dean laughed, causing Castiel to bounce on his chest.

"Uh, yeah, Cas. That was much better than just 'okay'. In fact," Dean continued, bolstered by his post-orgasmic mood, "I'd be willing to do it again."

"Oh," Castiel nodded slowly. "I see. Well, I assume there are many people interested in it, given edging's popularity online. I'm certain you could find someone to assist you."

"Why would I need that when I have you?" Dean asked, and Castiel's eyes grew wide. It really was comical to see someone go from unrelenting sex god to confused naive angel so quickly, but Dean found it endearing.

"You-you would want to do this again? With me?"

"And other things too. Sex is just part of-of dating. You know. If you want to?"

Great, now Dean was the one getting nervous. What if Castiel didn't want that with him? He'd said he wanted sex, but everyone knows sex doesn't equal romance, and holy shit, had he just messed up his friendship-

"Yes," Castiel said, startling Dean out of his sudden panic. "Yes, I want to."

Dean grinned and pulled Castiel down into a softer, sweeter kiss.

"Me too."


End file.
